When Brothers Away
by lonelyseagoddess
Summary: OneShot. Alphonse goes to stay at Roy's while Ed's away on a mission and confesses his crush. What kind of fun is in store for the young alchemist when Roy admits that he has a crush of his own? Slash lemon don't like don't read. AlphonesRoy


When Brother's Away  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
Warning: I haven't found a beta yet so expect spelling and grammar mistakes because I couldn't pass an English class to save my life.

It had became a habit for Alphons of staying at my house when his brother was out of town. Ever sense he had been restored to his body getting to sleep was hard. He and Ed had developed an even closer bond since Ed refused to let him out of his sight for the first three months. This night was just like the rest when Ed was out of town. The small shy blonde showed up on my door step one hour after dark had fallen with a small bag at his side.

"Um I'm sorry to bother you colonel but I couldn't sleep again."

A light blush covered his cheeks. I wonder if he knows just how cute that shy blush makes him? I ask myself while I open the door just wide enough to allow him in without letting to much heat out.

"It's Roy you know that. Please come on in it's freezing out there."

Alphonses passes me quietly. He's come to my house the hundred times but each time he's just as shy as if it was the first. I guide him to the spare bed room even though I'm sure he could find it himself.

"Here you get yourself settled. I'll be in the kitchen diner is almost done."

He nodded and proceeded to put his spare clothing in the small oak dresser to the left of the bed. It's not long before I hear soft foot steps on my kitchen floor and a soft voice speaking to me.

"Uh . . . I just want to say thank you Colonel."

With a sigh I reply.

"It's Roy there's no need for formalities in my own home. Besides you know you're more then welcome here any time so there's no need to thank me."

The room stays silent for a while. Al's the first to speak right after I sat a plate of food down infonet of him.

"Uhmm Roy?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

"No go a head you can ask me whatever."

Again that adorable little blush spread over Al's face.

"Um well what do you do to tell someone . . . that you . . . uh that you . . . like them?"

Oh by the gods why dose he have to make that shy face. Okay Roy calm yourself. He's just a boy.

"What do you mean by like them? Do you mean like as a friend or more?"

Al's voice was barely above a whisper.

"More."

"Well, it depends on the person. I usually give a girl I like small gifts and try to spend lots of time around her."

"Is it the same if you like a . . . if you like a . . . boy."

"Yes, I think so why? Who do you have a crush on? Maybe I can help you."

Al's eye's shot wide open and his blush darkened.

"N-No thank you. . . You . . . I couldn't ask you to."

"Ok but I'm always here if you change your mind."

"O-Ok thank you."

For the first time we ate in silence. Al was lost in deep thought for the entirety of the meal.

"Roy have you ever liked a guy?"

A bit taken off guard by Al's question it took me a moment to answer.

"Yes, quite a few why?"

"Just wondering."

"Roy?"

"Yes?"

"Did any of them like you back?"

"Yes."

Again he went silent and I began to wonder just where he was going with all this. I stood and collected the dirty dishes. Discarding them in the sink for tomorrow I walked past Al and went for the door.

"If you need anything I'll be in my room. See you in the morning."

Alphonses entered the bed room without a sound to find the bed un occupied and the sound of running water coming from the adjacent bath. The door open soon after the water shut off. Roy jumped slightly when he first saw the boy in his room but continued to walk.

"Is there something I can get for you?"

"N-no I was . . . . just . . . never mind . . . . "

Al turned to leave but was stopped when Roy steeped infonet of the door.

"Al please I know there's something on your mind you know you can tell me anything. No matter what I promise not to get mad or judge you in any way."

Al blushed with a sigh he began to speak.

"Well, . . . you see . . . there's this guy that I . . . like a lot but . . . I'm not sure if he likes me. . . . I feel stupid for bothering you with this I should have just asked brother. I'm sorry."

"You know what I think. Anyone would be lucky to have you Al I wouldn't worry if the guy likes you back because he most likely would love the chance to be your boyfriend. I know I woul-. . . I mean I know many fine young men who would."

Alphonses looked at Roy with a funny expression on his face.

"You like me?"

Al asked his voice not much more then a whisper. Roy sighed How could I have made that slip up! Stupid Roy Bad Roy!

"Well, Yes I do."

A huge grin grew on Alphonse's face.

"I like you too."

Roy's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. That was the last thing he had expected Al to say. Slowly the blonde made his way across the room until he was right infonet of Roy slowly he brought his shaking hand up to the dark mans neck and pulled him down until there lips met in a soft kiss. As soon as his shook wore off Roy quickly his arms around the smaller boy and deepened the kiss desperate to taste the others mouth. Before Al had even realized he was moving he found himself being pushed back on to Roy's king sized bed. Roy broke the kiss painting.

"You know your brother's going to kill me."

He said with a slight smirk looking down on the younger Elrick.

"No, he wont I wont let him."

Roy smiled at him and dropped back down to kiss Al. Soon the two had lost themselves in a wild torrent of pint up lust that carried far into the morning.

The next day Roy woke to the sound of someone pounding on his front door. Carefully he pulled away from his lover so as to not wake him. Quickly pulling on a pair of pjs Roy rushed down to answer the door.

"Hey Ed keep it down will ya Al's still asleep."

"Well, get him up we've got things to do."

Ed answered with a cold glare. He had always hated his brother staying with his boss. He could tell that Roy wanted more then friendship out of his brother but Al insisted. Roy turned and went back upstairs to wake Al. He could hear Ed was following him so he stopped just out side of his door and turned back to face Ed.

"Wait here."

He said softly before entering his room. Silently Roy walked across the room and sat beside his blonde lover. He ran his fingers through the soft hair as he bent down to kiss him.

"Al come on love it's time to get up."

He was rewarded with a couple soft moans and a pair of small arms wrapping around his waist.

"Ed's here now come on wake up or I'll call for him to come in here and help me wake you."

With that Al shot up in the bed and looked at the door with worry.

"I can't let him see me like this."

Al jumped out of bed and began running around the room like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Roy, where are my boxers?"

Roy just smirked at him and pointed up. Al looked up at the sealing fan where his elusive boxers hung from one of it's blades.

"How on earth did they-? Oh that's how."

The blonde blushed again as memories of last night flashed though his mind. Roy reached up grabbed the boxers and carried them across the room to there owner. As soon as Al reached for them he pulled them back out of his reach with a smirk.

"Ah ah what do I get for so kindly returning your undergarments?"

The dark haired man asked teasing his lover. Al couldn't stop the blush the grew on his cheeks as he leant forward and kissed Roy.

"How about that?"

"Mmmmm that's good."

A thump at the door drew both there attention and Al rushed to his brothers side quickly knelling and pulling Ed's head into his lap.

"Niisan! Are you ok? Niisan speak to me."

Slowly Ed opened his eyes.

"Al I had the weirdest dream. I came to pick you up from Roy's only to find the two of . . . yo . . . Mustang? What are you . . . wait where am I. Oh my Al please tell me it was a dream tell me I was dreaming. Please tell me you didn't just kiss him."

Al blushed and looked away from his brother.

"Oh my dear god you did kiss him."

With that Ed fainted again. Roy chuckled lightly.

"Well, all in all I'd say he took it farley well wouldn't you Al."

Al just nodded and motioned for Roy to help him pick up his brother so they could lay him on the bed.

The End


End file.
